Starting over
by coolblue110
Summary: it's two years after the war, people are getting ready for George and Angelina's wedding, plus little teddy's grwoing up.but Harry has a question. can you really start all over?
1. Chapter 1

BUBBLES WAS AN ONLY CHILD SHE LIVED AT HOME WITH A GIRL NAMED SAMANTHA

Harry was bouncing Teddy on his knee as Hermione **apparated **into Grimwald place. It was baby safe now, but was still a dump none the less.

"Harry! Where are you?" Harry heard Hermione call up the hall.

"In here!" He called back standing up with Teddy in his arms. Teddy's hair was black like his dads, but it turned blue as Hermione came into the room. She picked him off and told Harry all about the others and Ron.

"Take a seat Hermione." So she sat, putting Teddy on the ground as Harry made colored smoke erupt from the end of his wand.

"Ron's ok. He's getting frustrated about not being able to be with me more often. You have the summer off why'll he still has to work. Taking all those sick days last year." She laughed and smiled at Teddy in a sad sort of way as he tried to catch the smoke. "Your weekend with Teddy?"

"Yeah. It's his birthday tomorrow! My little mans turning two!" Harry picked Teddy up and tickled him. "Show me you're fighting face." Teddy made a cute little snarl and laughed as Harry tickled him again.

"Stop! Daddy! Stop!" Teddy called Harry Daddy, and he swelled with pride when ever this happens.

"I'll be here tomorrow. Molly's about to burst she's so happy Ginny got onto the Harpies. And because it's Teddy's 2nd birthday with you Harry. Arthur sends his regards from Kingsley and George is coming over too. Thank god." She broke off and they both remembered how George had become less active and joking. But all in good time.

"Angelina's coming also," Hermione started again. "Mr. and Mrs.Tonk's sadly can't make it. They're going on a trip. So you have Teddy all week!

"Ginny's coming also. Taking off just for you! Ron, again sadly, can't make it. Too many 'sick' days."

"Well, that's quite a crowd. I'll get Kreacher right on it."

Teddy's Birthday

As Harry sat around with Teddy, waiting until 11 o'clock, he couldn't help but keep smiling as Teddy zoomed around on a toy broomstick. He remembered how Tonks' had always been so joyful and energetic. How she and Lupin would be beaming beside Harry. They would never leave Teddy's godfather out of this moment. Harry liked the idea of being Teddy's legal guardian when he turned 22. He loved Teddy more than anything.

As everyone sat around in the sitting room making small talk George cleared his throat and stood up. He had an excited gleam, a happy gleam in his eyes that had been lacking it.

"Well. As you all may know I'm 22. And I'm an adult. So I'd like to say, "Everyone waited for one of his jokes since he had on big grin. But he got on his knees in front of Angelina and said "Will you Marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you all for the reviews! Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I am SO SORRY I haven't updated. And for any of you who are into non canon shipping's like Draco/Hermione or Ron/Luna than this is not a fic for you!**

There was a stunned silence as Angelina thought out her answer; she seemed to be at a loss for words. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak and everyone leaned for word for the answer.

"Yes." And that was that. George lifted her up and twirled her around with a broad smile on his face. Angelina was laughing and squealing and Mrs.Weasley had tears in her eyes.

As everyone was starting into a rather revolting piece of strawberry cake, they all wanted to eat it since it was made by Audrey and she had used an old family muggle recipe and she looked so happy, there was a knock at the door. It was pouring out, so nobody took notice and kept on eating. Than it was more forceful. It sound liked someone trying desperately trying to get in.

Harry rushed to the door and swung it open. Ron and another person who seemed to be half aware where she was, stumbled in.

"Harry! Help me with her. She can't seem to remember her name. congrats George by the way," Ron looked over and smiled warmly at his older brother who smiled back and held Angelina's hand tighter as she looked stricken with the new arrival to the party.

Harry sat the woman in a chair and tried to get her blue scarf and dirty blond hair out of her eyes. But she reached up and unfastened her scarf in one swift movement. Everyone gasped.

"Hello everyone. You're Harry, aren't you? I can remember everything but my own name! Maybe you _should _call me Loony!" Luna Lovegood smiled around at everyone. Her eyes looked less misty but were still very wide and far away looking. Her hair was the same long, scraggly mess it was after the battle. Her voice seemed different, almost like she had grown up.

"Luna. I was wondering when we'd see you again," Hermione said picking up Teddy so he could get a good look at his new guest.

"Luna…so that's my name. I took a hardy blow to the head in my office. I thought I would go out and then I figured out I had forgotten my name!" Luna sounded humored, which made everyone laugh. Luna, thinking something's funny and not busting a gut? And since when did Luna have a sense of humor?

"Luna, dear, do sit down. Audrey's made a rather, different, dessert for Teddy's birthday," Mrs. Weasley came up beside Luna and Luna smiled serenely. "I see you are doing better, Molly," Luna was the only one of the children who called her Molly.

"I'm doing very well, dear, and how about you?" Molly looked down on Luna. Harry hadn't the slightest idea what she was talking about, he new Luna had gone back to school and dropped out to become a naturalist, even so, he felt there was going to be an emotional blow over the happy atmosphere.

"Oh, I guess I'm all right. Maybe I will in the long run," Luna looked down at her hands and sighed. What _was_ going on?  
"Losing dad was horrible. It was like losing my mother all over again. At least I know he is truly happy now. And I will see him again, and mum, when the time comes. Not soon I hope." So that was it. Luna's father had died.

"How did he pass, Luna?" Ginny asked gently, finding Harries hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, it was rather sudden really. Right after the war ended. It turns out he had suffered some serious injuries when he was imprisoned. Some may think he disserved it, the way he treated Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but I loved him even more knowing he would do that for me." The way Luna was talking everyone knew they should change the subject.

"Well, this cake was delicious Audrey, I think we should all go bed now. Looks like Teddy already beat us to it," Mr.Weasley said looking over at Teddy who was asleep in Angelina's arms. His hair was turning all the colors of the rainbow like it usually did when he was dreaming.

As Harry walked up the steps with Teddy in his arms he thought everyone was taking the war so well after the shock of losing so many people.

Could you really start all over?


End file.
